1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light reflector for reflecting light emitted by a light source and, more specifically, to a light reflector suitable for use in combination with a high-output light source, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 3 shows, by way of example, a conventional projection liquid crystal display employing such a high-output light source. Light rays emitted by a light source 10 and reflected by a reflector 20 are gathered in parallel light rays and directed toward the rear surfaces of liquid crystal cells 40 by a condenser lens 30. The light rays transmitted through the liquid crystal cells 40 form a visible image. The image formed on the liquid crystal cells 40 is then projected through a projection lens, not shown, onto a screen or the like in an enlarged image.
Since the image is projected onto the screen in an enlarged image, the liquid crystal cells must form the image in a high luminance, and hence a high-output light source must be used. Therefore, the reflector must be cooled by some means to suppress the rise of temperature in the reflector because the high-output light source gives intense heat to the reflector. The conventional cooling means for cooling the reflector employs a fan for forced air cooling, which generates large noise.
It is possible that a glass reflector cracks due to stress induced therein by local temperature rise because glass has a very low heat conductivity.